


Candy

by holi2005



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crack, M/M, My First Fanfic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holi2005/pseuds/holi2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round One Prompt: №5, Breda/Ed, Candy - BUT with a Roy/Ed twist.  <br/>Summary: "Ed grinned inwardly as he watched the chaos unraveling around him. He had promised Mustang he would get even for sending him on that stupid mission."<br/>Notes: Beta'd by the AMAZING, PERFECT, KICKASS ca11iope(from LJ) . I ambushed and forcefed the poor soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed- English is NOT my first language, so please don't kill me. Please don't forget to comment and/or send kudos in the direction of all authors- we need to know that you liked what you read, and therefore would appreciate anything that's written afterwards. Kisses A.A.N.

No. 

Hell, no! 

How much can a simple mortal take? 

Who knew that a few chocolate candies could cause such mayhem, especially combined with Ed’s horrifying table manners? It didn’t help that the candies in question were filled with cherry liqueur, which dripped down his lips and dribbled on his chin and clothes. Now, if anyone were to ask what the hell Breda found so enticing about such an image, he could easily state that the person had obviously never seen Edward Elric in action. The kid should be considered a lethal weapon - there simply was no way a normal, healthy man could stand up against such temptation. Those strong, supple fingers gripping the truffles, sticking them into his mouth, those fingers sucked, then licked. That pink tongue slyly flicking out to catch the remains of the treat on sticky palms, licking them clean. 

Breda was close to fainting as he watched the show in front of him. He swallowed a whimper as he imagined what it would feel like to have those sinful lips wrapped around his own fingers, his own tongue, his... 

No, no, no! This was NOT where his thoughts should go where the young alchemist was concerned! He had more self-control than this... 

Who the hell was the retard that decided they needed candy in the office today? Oh, yeah, Kain fucking Fuery! Breda made himself a mental promise to wring the little bastard’s neck the second they were left alone, though judging from Kain’s flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, it was obvious that he was being punished enough as it was. For that matter, most of the office was in a state of self-disgust and half-arousal. Jean was chain-smoking despite the ban in place. Even Hawkeye was flustered and glaring at the brat for daring to screw up her work schedule. 

If only he could think of a way to get Ed out of there, maybe to a more secluded location with a comfy bed... 

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Enough was enough! 

*** 

Ed grinned inwardly as he watched the chaos unraveling around him. He had promised Mustang he’d get even for sending him on that stupid mission. Mustang had no right to complain if Ed had delivered Ling to the border with a pronounced limp and a few extra visible bruises; the greedy little fucker had deserved each and every one of them! Later this evening, after he’d scrambled his team’s brains and left them permanently damaged, Ed would do the same to Roy in the privacy of their home. Just because the rotting bastard was his boyfriend (lover? fucktoy?) didn’t mean that Ed would forgive and forget the bullshit mission that had taken a very valuable month of his life. 

He could see Roy grinding his teeth as he watched Ed fellate his own fingers. The sad asshole was gonna either crack his jaw or lose a tooth due to the pressure. Edward smirked and blew the General a sticky kiss. He had to thank Fuery for this. Who knew that the shy little nerd had such a devious streak? It probably helped that Ed had turned on all the charm he possessed and smiled (and flirted) his way through the tech’s defenses. Sending a wink in Kain’s direction, Ed knew that the (not very) innocent flirting had been worth it! Now, all he had to do was to wait for this evening, when he would extract a much more personal revenge on the bastard! 

*** 

Five minutes ‘til the end of the workday... 

Four minutes ‘til the end of the workday... 

Come on, come ON! There was no way that Roy could survive this hellish situation. He had been staring at the clock on the wall for the last THREE HOURS! Honestly, despite the fact that there had only been a dozen truffles in that damnable box, they had created a terrible, almost warzone atmosphere in the middle of his office. Nothing was getting done. The tension was almost overwhelming! With Ed’s shocking way of vacuuming up all food in his vicinity, the candy should have disappeared within the first five minutes after he entered the office. Instead... 

Two minutes ‘til the end of the workday... 

The General cursed the day Fullmetal had been born, the day he’d lost his sanity and decided that the brat was a good life partner, and the day he’d assigned Edward to escort the Emperor of Xing to the border. Not only had he missed the little troublemaker, but the payback that Ed had been extracting all day long had been a killer. 

One minute ‘til the end of the workday... 

Zero minutes ‘til the end of the workday... 

It became very obvious the moment everyone noticed that they were free. Roy had never seen the office empty so quickly. He wanted to run out and curl up in a corner to lick his wounds too, but that wasn’t possible. He had to deal with this menace even in the dubious safety of his home. 

Watching Ed’s eyes twinkle from the other side of the room was more than Roy could handle at the moment. He’d spank the younger alchemist if he thought that Edward wouldn’t enjoy it, but he knew from personal experience that the devious brat would. Mustang still couldn’t help but long to get the blonde home so he could lay it on him. 

*** 

Ed kept throwing sideways glances at Roy as they drove towards their home. He wondered if he had pushed a little too far. The tension filling the car was choking him. But it wasn’t like General Bastard hadn’t deserved it! You didn’t poke a bee hive and expect not to get stung! Being forced to deal with Ling for 40 days straight and remain calm was impossible. Edward was proud of the way he’d restrained himself. He had only punched and kicked the miserable shit a couple of times. And the way he had managed to rein in his fury was by imagining all ways he would exact revenge when he got home. 

When they finally arrived, Ed shot out of the car and got into the house before Roy had even taken the key out of the ignition. The blond was well aware that he should prepare to defend himself, and the best defense was a good offense. Hiding behind the door of the bedroom, he waited for Mustang to come in so he could complete his revenge. 

*** 

Roy was furious. He knew that Ed trying to get out of his sight. The moment the General entered the house, with a roar that could make any bear proud, Mustang could think of only one thing - beating the brat into submission. He instinctively stormed straight to the bedroom. 

He was in for a surprise. Perhaps due to the anger (and not-so-slight arousal) coursing through him, he was unable to protect himself from the shove to his back and the resulting tumble to the bed. Before he could react, Roy was flipped on his back. Handcuffs snapped on to keep him in place. Darkness descended with the black cloth that covered his eyes. Then eager hands started undressing him. 

*** 

Okaaay. So maybe the blindfold had been overkill, but Ed still enjoyed the look on Roy’s face the moment he realized just how helpless he was. The angry trashing was fun as well! Still, the General should know that Ed had no intention of harming him. 

Grinning madly, the blonde quickly removed all of the older man’s clothes, then his own. Then Edward kissed the frown on Roy’s forehead, his flushed cheeks, his nose, his chin, down his throat. He paused to leave a huge hickey in the curve between the man’s neck and shoulder. The older man kept on demanding that he remove the restraints, promising all sorts of punishment if he was not obeyed. Edward ignored him and nipped his way down his collarbone and across his chest until he reached the left nipple. Despite his protests, Ed could feel Roy’s anticipation in the tenseness in his muscles, but instead of taking the nub into his mouth, Ed leaned back. The young alchemist straddled the General’s legs and started leisurely unbraiding his hair. By the time he had it free, Roy appeared ready to throttle him. 

Deciding to show his lover a bit of consideration, Ed lowered his head and bit the man’s left nipple roughly, then soothed it with his tongue. He kept this up until Mustang started choking on thin air, then he switched to the other nipple, making sure to give it the same treatment. When Ed got bored with that, he made his way down Roy’s body, leaving wet kisses all the way. Ignoring the straining area where Mustang most likely wanted attention, Edward straightened up and allowed his hair free rein. He moved so that his hair caressed every inch of Mustang’s body, sensitizing his nerves further. Ed kept this up until the older man was cursing him in every, and some new and original ways. Then the blond finally had mercy on him, and went right for the gold. He dipped to take the man in his mouth, swallowing him all the way down. 

Roy looked to be on the verge of a heart attack, almost pained from the attention he was receiving. The younger man used all the tricks he’d learned over the years to drive the darker man crazy with arousal, taking him to the edge, then backing off. When he knew the General could not be denied climax any longer, Ed pulled away. The younger man could feel the edges of orgasm reaching out for him as well. The teasing was done. It was finally time to deliver. 

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Ed quickly prepared himself. As the blond sank onto Roy’s dick, he sighed in satisfaction. Moving slowly up and down, Edward kept a steady pace. Roy started babbling and urging the young alchemist to release his hands so he could play with him, and Ed was happy to note that he’d shattered all of the General’s control. He toyed with the idea of prolonging the sex to the point of desperate need, but gave that thought up the second that Roy decided he’d had enough, and changed the angle, rubbing against Ed’s prostrate. It didn’t take much before Ed was climaxing, dragging Mustang along with him. 

While he came down from his high, Ed could feel the other man trying to dislodge him so he could breathe. Smiling happily from the satisfaction of revenge fulfilled, he uncuffed the General, then removed the blindfold. 

Relaxing against the headboard of the bed, Edward couldn’t help but expect a verbal lashing. So it shocked the hell out of him when Roy just quietly laughed and pulled him close. In the intimacy of their bed, the two gave each other quiet apologies, and within their shared warmth and love, they gave in to sleep.


End file.
